Yoginai
by Piketuxa
Summary: Existem momentos na nossa vida em que, se pudéssemos gravar o que está acontecendo, para depois assistir, de novo e de novo, assim o faríamos. Se houvesse um botão de pause, retroceder, play, com certeza usaríamos para gravar momentos como aquele. É o que Chizuru faria. Contemplaria aquele momento para sempre se assim fosse possível, mas não era.


**Yoginai (Inevitável)**

**… porque o destino já foi traçado …**

**-– Por Paola Tchébrikov**

* * *

Existem momentos na nossa vida em que, se pudéssemos gravar o que está acontecendo, para depois assistir, de novo e de novo, assim o faríamos. Se houvesse um botão de _pause, retroceder, play_, com certeza usaríamos para gravar momentos como aquele. É o que Chizuru faria. Contemplaria aquele momento para sempre se assim fosse possível, mas não era.

Apenas uma vez ela contemplaria a confissão de seu amado _Comandante._ Apenas uma vez…

_Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver,_

_É ferida que dói, e não se sente;_

_É um contentamento descontente,_

_É dor que desatina sem doer. ¹_

Aquele "eu te amo" havia sido tão repentino… Chizuru não imaginava que seu amado comandante iria confessar-se assim para ela. Na realidade, ela nem conseguia imaginar que ele amasse-a daquela forma. Sim, a _Oni_ achava que ele apenas possuía um senso de obrigação para com ela, a protegia e a mantinha segura porque, afinal, havia sido um acidente que a Yukimura houvesse visto-o em sua patrulha.

**Kizutsuita toki wa**

**(**Quando eu me machucar**)**

**Sotto tsutsumi konde kuretara ureshii**

**(**Ficaria feliz se você pudesse me abraçar**)**

**Koronde tatenai toki wa**

**(**E quando eu cair e não puder me levantar,**)**

**Sukoshi no yuuki o kudasai**

**(**Por favor me dê um pouco da sua coragem.**) ²**

Os olhos marrons que encheram-se de lágrimas eram um reflexo da alma gentil daquela menina. Hijikata Toshizou culpava-se por tê-la envolvido em tudo aquilo, mas assumia que Chizuru havia sido uma parte essencial para que tudo houvesse acabado daquele modo, e embora quisesse muito vê-la feliz, era egoísta ao mantê-la para si, sabia de suas fraquezas e de suas qualidades.

Chizuru era sua fraqueza; ela era a fonte de sua força.

A _Oni_ era importante para si.

_É um não querer mais que benquerer;_

_É um andar solitário entre a gente;_

_É nunca contentar-se de contente;_

_É um cuidar que ganha em se perder. ¹_

Em meio ao sentimento sufocante de amor mútuo e a certeza de que eram correspondidos, os dois trocaram seu primeiro beijo. Toshi, um homem com um longo histórico de vida, carregando nos ombros dias e meses e anos de lembranças boas e ruins, sabia a diferença entre ele e aquela garota em seus braços. Chizuru podia até ter passado por situações difíceis, viajado um longo caminho sozinha – e desprotegida – e vivesse por um longo tempo com o Shinsengumi, sob a ameaça dos inimigos e vivendo perigos diários, ela até mesmo podia vestir-se de menino, mas, no fundo, ela era uma dama.

Chizuru era uma menina, pior, uma moça. Sob o teto de Koudou, que pretendia reerguer o _Clan_ Yukimura, aquela menina, uma _Oni fêmea_, precisava ser preservada como uma joia rara. Com certeza o homem pretendera casá-la com alguém como Kazama, por isso era importante mantê-la pura.

Yukimura Chizuru era pura. Seus sentimentos, seus atos, sua força, tudo nela irradiava gentileza e bondade, qualidades de um coração que nunca havia visto a dor ou o sofrimento real do mundo, e de um corpo que mantinha-se em seu estado de virgindade.

**Omoi wa zutto todokanai mama**

**(**Meus pensamentos não conseguem te alcançar**)**

**Kyou mo tsumetai machi de hitori**

**(**Estou vagando sozinho nessas ruas frias**)**

**Koko ga doko kamo omoidasenai**

**(**Onde eu estou? Eu não me lembro...**) ²**

Na aflição de tê-la para si, de cuidar dela e protegê-la, de manter feliz e segura a única pessoa que lhe sobrara, que fazia sua vida ter sentido, Toshi abraçou-a forte em meio ao beijo, apertando-a em seus braços. Seus lábios deslizavam sobre os dela afoitos, possessivos, e suas línguas enroscavam-se livres de medo, culpa ou hesitação.

**Owaranai yoru ni negai wa hitotsu**

**(**Nessa noite sem fim, eu tenho apenas um pedido:**)**

**"Hoshi no nai sora ni kagayaku hikari o"**

**(**"Que haja uma luz no céu sem estrelas"**)**

**Modorenai bashou ni suteta mono de sae**

**(**Até as coisas que deixei para trás há muito tempo**)**

**Umarekawatte ashita o kitto terasu**

**(**Um dia vão iluminar o amanhã**)**

**Hoshikuzu no naka de anata ni deaeta**

**(**Eu pude te encontrar em meio às estrelas**)**

**Itsuka no kimochi no mama aetara yokatta**

**(**Seria ótimo se meus sentimentos nunca mudassem**)**

**Modoranai kako ni naita koto de sae**

**(**Eu chorei pelo passado que nunca mais voltará**)**

**Umarekawatte ashita o kitto terashite kureru**

**(**Mas as lágrimas um dia vão iluminar meu amanhã**) ²**

Foi sem qualquer vergonha ou receio que Hijikata puxou-a para si, pegando-a no colo e sentindo os braços finos abraçarem-no pelo pescoço. Não havia qualquer motivo para temer o que viria a seguir, a única coisa que poderia pará-lo seria ela. Toshizou estava totalmente ciente de sua posição naquela relação. Chizuru nunca havia tido contato com nenhum homem, muito menos sentir os prazeres carnais, aqueles desejos humanos, guiados pelo instinto não só de procriação, mas também pelo desejo de compartilhar uma intimidade profunda com quem se ama.

— Hijikata-san… Tudo bem? — questionou a menina, afastando os rostos e encarando-o profundamente. As mãos pequenas seguraram o rosto do homem que tanto amava, fazendo os olhos violáceos fitarem-na com paixão.

— Sim, eu… — Toshi começou, mas hesitou em continuar.

— O quê? Conte-me, Hijikata-san — pediu ela, seus olhos transbordavam de carinho ao acariciar o rosto dele.

— Eu preciso de você, Chizuru. — declarou ele, sério. — Você me salvou. Você é a minha força. Eu temo perdê-la…

— Eu nunca te deixarei, Hijikata-san. — declarou ela com lágrimas nos olhos. — Estarei com você para sempre.

_É querer estar preso por vontade;_

_É servir a quem vence, o vencedor;_

_É ter com quem nos mata, lealdade. ¹_

**Nemurenai toki wa**

**(**Quando eu não conseguir dormir**)**

**Sotto te o tsunaide kuretara ureshii**

**(**Ficaria feliz se você pudesse segurar minha mão**)**

**Yoake wa kuru yo to**

**(**Por favor me diga**)**

**Sasayaite ite**

**(**Que a manhã vai chegar**)**

**Uso demo iikara**

**(**Mesmo que seja mentira**) ²**

— Chizuru… seja minha — Toshizou pediu, seus olhos brilhavam de tristeza. Queria poder mantê-la para sempre daquele modo, pura, gentil, mas era um homem e precisava tê-la para si para que pudesse, enfim, sentir que ela era dele, somente dele.

— Hijikata-san — sussurrou ela, corada, hesitante. Não sabia se entendia o que ele queria dizer com aquelas palavras, mas sentia que faltava algo para que eles pudessem entregar-se completamente um ao outro. Não importava-se com as consequências, contanto que pudesse fazê-lo feliz, sorrir —, tudo bem. Faça-me sua — pediu sorrindo, vendo a face surpresa dele.

Os olhos que arregalaram-se expressavam a ciência de que ela, apesar de não entender a situação, confiava cegamente nele. Aquilo cortou seu coração de dois modos ao mesmo tempo. Sentia-se feliz por tamanha confiança, mas temia por si mesmo diante dela.

Talvez estivesse sendo impulsivo, precisava pensar no que era melhor para ela.

Foi pensando assim que Toshi soltou-a lentamente, descendo-a até o chão com cuidado. Tomou a mão delicada para si e beijou a palma carinhosamente, fitando-a longamente.

— Vá para o seu quarto, Chizuru. Você precisa descansar — anunciou guiando-a para a porta, abrindo-a e esperando que sua assistente saísse.

— Hijikata-san… — murmurou ela, parada ao lado dele. A mão grande e forte ainda segurava a sua, um toque firme e quente, mas leve como os raios de sol.

Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas não queria distanciar-se de seu amado. Eles estavam tão bem desde que ela fora para Ezo, porque, naquele momento, parecia que havia uma barreira invisível entre eles que ela não conseguia transpassar? Não queria aquilo.

— Eu… Quero ficar com você para sempre, Hijikata-san. Eu não me importo com as dores, com o tempo ou com as dificuldades. — anunciou ela, sorrindo para si mesma. A mão de Toshi que manuseava a espada agilmente logo estava entre as suas, espalmada contra seu coração. — Você sente como meu coração faz _doki doki³_ por você? Apenas por você. Por favor, Hijikata-san, não se afaste de mim. Eu não quero sentir esse vazio quando você não está — os olhos sinceros fitaram-no, fazendo Toshi suspirar.

— Desisto; eu não posso vencê-la, não? — murmurou balançando negativamente a cabeça enquanto puxava-a para fora do quarto, fechando a porta e caminhando pelo corredor iluminado por velas.

**Negai wa zutto kanawanai mama**

**(**Meu desejo ainda não foi atendido**)**

**Kon'ya seiza o tsuresatte**

**(**Hoje eu levei a constelação comigo e desapareci**)**

**Kiete shimatta mou modorenai**

**(**Já é impossível pra mim voltar...**) ²**

— Hijikata-san, por que estamos no seu quarto? — questionou Chizuru inocentemente.

Encarando-a sério, Toshizou suspirou ruidosamente ao sorrir, indignado com sua própria reação primitiva de surpresa diante da pergunta. É claro que a inocente e infantil Chizuru não sabia o que eles fariam, e é claro que ela perguntaria.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, entendendo que precisaria agir como um homem de verdade naquele momento. Sorriu malicioso, vendo-a dar um passo para trás quando deu um para frente, na direção dela.

— Hum… — murmurou dando outro passo, vendo-a dar outro para trás, o rosto repleto de nervosismo e confusão.

— Hi-Hijikata-san — ela sussurrou, continuando a hesitar, mas tropeçou no _futon__¹¹_, caindo sentada sobre ele. Seus olhos em momento algum deixaram os de Toshi.

— Você não disse que seria minha? — perguntou ele lentamente, agachando-se na frente de Chizuru e segurando o laço em seu pescoço, que mantinha suas roupas fechadas.

Puxando lentamente a fita, logo ela estava em suas mãos. O pescoço alvo agora estava exposto e Toshizou abaixou-se na altura dele, aproximando-se _muito_ da moça e tocando seus lábios suavemente na pele branca como porcelana. Chizuru, surpresa, não possuía reação. Toshi não estava tendo outra crise por causa do _Rasetsu_, então porque ele estava tocando seus lábios em seu pescoço?

— E-Eu… não entendo — ela sussurrou, hesitando para trás quando as mãos masculinas passaram a retirar lentamente suas roupas.

— Você não confia em mim, Chizuru? — perguntou Toshi docemente, sabendo que a afirmação dela nada tinha a ver com o _que_ **ele** estava fazendo, mas sim _porque_ **ele** estava fazendo aquilo.

— Si-Sim, eu confio, mas o que isso tem a ver com… Hiji-Hijikata-san! — ofegou ela quando os dedos suaves deslizaram por seu colo, arrepiando-a.

Aquela pele eriçada era um sinal de que era a primeira vez que Chizuru sentia aquelas sensações. Era a confirmação de que ela seria sua e só sua. Mais animado e certo do que fazia, Toshi pôs-se a tirar as roupas do corpo da jovem, e não só abaixá-las hesitantemente.

_Mas como causar pode seu favor_

_Nos corações humanos amizade,_

_Se tão contrário a si é o mesmo Amor? ¹_

— Po-Por que, Hijikata-san? — questionou Chizuru suplicante, corada e com olhos marejados de vergonha.

Tudo o que ela vestia era seu _kimono__¹²_ de dormir. Apesar de, quando fora para _Ezo_, ter vestido roupas _Ocidentais_, Chizuru manteve suas roupas de baixo tradicionais.

— Porque é assim que se faz, Chizuru — respondeu Toshi pacientemente, segurando a faixa que mantinha a roupa dela fechada, tentando abri-la, mas ela impedia-o, segurando sua mão.

— Mas, é necessário mesmo tirar a roupa? — perguntou corada, desviando os olhos para a parede.

— É necessário — respondeu insistentemente, tentando fazê-la ceder.

— E-E porque apenas eu estou tirando-as? — questionou ela, fitando-o com estranheza. Toshi bufou levemente ao rir, escondendo não só sua vergonha, mas o fato de achar ela fofa demais fazendo aquela pergunta, onde nem mesmo entendia o que aquilo queria dizer.

**Owaranai yoru ni negai wa hitotsu**

**(**Nessa noite sem fim, eu tenho apenas um pedido:**)**

**"Hoshi no nai sora ni kagayaku hikari o"**

**(**"Que haja uma luz no céu sem estrelas"**)**

**Ima wa toosugite hakanai hoshi demo**

**(**Até uma estrela distante demais pra ser vista**)**

**Umarekawatte yozora o kitto terasu**

**(**Vai um dia iluminar o amanhã**)**

**Hoshikuzu no naka de deaeta kiseki ga**

**(**Nosso encontro milagroso nas estrelas**)**

**Hito gomi no naka ni mata mienaku naru**

**(**Não pode ser apagado pelas multidões de pessoas**)**

**Modoranai kako ni naita yoru-tachi ni**

**(**Eu dou adeus ao passado e às noites de choro**)**

**Tsugeru sayonara ashita wa kitto kagayakeru you ni**

**(**Pra que amanhã eu possa brilhar**) ²**

— Então você quer me ver nu, hein? — comentou malicioso, vendo-a pular de surpresa quando afastou-se, ficando em pé e desabotoando sua farda lentamente. Os olhos marrons seguindo cada um de seus movimentos.

— N-Nu? E-Eu… E-Eu… não disse isso… Quer dizer… Hi-Hijikata-san… E-Eu… V-Você vai tirar a roupa? — perguntou exaltada, fechando os olhos quando a parte de cima da farda de Toshi foi completamente tirada por ele. O riso divertido dele ecoou pelas paredes do lugar como uma canção serena e erótica.

— Se você continuar falando alto, Chizuru, todos virão ver o que está havendo e nos encontrarão em um momento não muito adequado — comentou marotamente enquanto desafivelava o cinto.

— Hi-Hijakata-san — protestou corada, mas tudo o que recebeu foi outro sorriso malicioso.

**Konna chiisana seiza ya no ni**

**(**Eu te agradeço por ter me encontrado**)**

**Koko ni ita koto kizuite kurete arigatou**

**(**Mesmo eu sendo uma constelação tão pequena... Obrigado...**) ²**

Chizuru sentiu quando o corpo de Toshi encostou-se ao seu e a respiração acelerada dele foi de encontro ao seu pescoço. Os dedos ligeiros soltaram as amarras de seu cabelo, fazendo-o cair por suas costas, lisos e macios. O homem inspirou levemente o cheiro de seu cabelo, beijando sua orelha levemente, fazendo-a encolher-se.

— O que foi, Chizuru? — perguntou ele rouco.

— O-O que iremos fazer? — perguntou hesitante, sentindo os dedos suaves deslizarem por sua mão, aquela que segurava fortemente o laço do _kimono._

— Vamos fazer algo que você nunca teve conhecimento, mas que faz parte de nós; seja humanos, _rasetsus_ ou _onis_, algo tão antigo quanto a humanidade.

Diante daquelas palavras tão maravilhosas e românticas, Chizuru cedeu, deixando que ele abrisse sua roupa. Estava envergonhada, sim, mas amava tanto o _Comandante_ que não podia negar-lhe um pedido feito com tanto zelo e carinho.

Os olhos dela continuavam fechados, e o corpo sentia com intensidade os toques do Hijikata. As mãos dele abriram por completo o traje leve, a respiração de ambos tornou-se mais afoita de expectativa pelo que viria. Segurando a garota pela nuca, Toshi beijou-a profundamente, deitando-a lentamente no futon. Tencionou levantar-se, mas Chizuru segurou-o pelo braço.

— Hijikata-san — sussurrou interrogativa, abrindo os olhos e fitando-o curiosa.

— Vou apagar as velas, será menos constrangedor para você — explicou, sorrindo tranquilizador para ela.

— Eu… prefiro que elas fiquem acesas — comentou desviando os olhos para o lado, constrangida.

— Mesmo? Por quê? — questionou surpreso pela opinião dela.

— Eu prefiro poder vê-lo, saber que o que estou fazendo é com o homem que amo — explicou Chizuru.

— Ah, eu desisto. Estou tentando controlar-me, mas você não coopera — resmungou Toshi marotamente.

A Yukimura pretendia dizer que não havia entendido o que ele queria dizer, mas calou-se ao sentir os beijos molhados distribuídos em seu colo, que desciam lentamente em direção aos seios cobertos por uma faixa. Quando os lábios de Toshi subiram em direção aos dela, brincando levemente com eles, uma das mãos dele esgueirou-se pelo _kimono_ até suas costas.

Chizuru arqueou-se, recebendo os selinhos que eram dados em seus lábios com expectativa. Os dedos dele procuravam o nó da faixa que a cobria e, quando acharam, não demoraram em livrá-la do pano incômodo.

Para ela tudo aquilo era novo, tão mágico que a Yukimura suspirou levemente, sentindo quando seu busto foi exposto ao ar que esquentava lentamente ao redor deles. Os dedos que voltaram às suas costas deslizaram lentamente de baixo a cima, fazendo-a arrepiar-se e arquear-se, corando quando seus seios chocaram-se contra o peito do _Comandante_. Ele riu levemente, deixando-a ainda mais envergonhada.

— Vamos lá, ainda nem começamos a nos divertirmos — sussurrou malicioso, deitando-a na cama e abaixando-se sobre ela, traçando um caminho de beijos do pescoço até o meio dos seios.

Chizuru não sabia o que fazer. Nunca havia passado por aquele tipo de situação. Seu corpo não havia sido tocado por outra pessoa, muito menos por um homem, e ela nunca imaginou que algo assim podia ser bom.

A língua de Toshi circulou lentamente a auréola do seio exposto e, assustada, Chizuru encolheu-se, dobrando as pernas junto ao corpo, mas foi surpreendida ao tocar sem querer no corpo do Hijikata. Abaixou os olhos em busca do local onde tocara e chocou-se ao deparar-se com o _Comandante_ nu, completamente nu.

— Kyaa! — gritou, pulando para trás. Já preparava um segundo grito quando teve seus lábios cobertos pelos de Toshi, que beijava-a fortemente enquanto segurava suas mãos contra o travesseiro, acariciando levemente a cintura dela com a outra mão.

— Shii — ele murmurava entre um beijo e outro.

Seus lábios úmidos deslizavam pelos dela com adoração, paixão queimava em seus olhos violáceos. Seu corpo expressava todo seu desejo de modo majestoso, e ter o toque do corpo de sua amada contra sua parte mais íntima, mesmo que fosse sem querer, atiçara-o ainda mais.

Gemeu contra os lábios dela, fitando os olhos surpresos que observavam-no atentamente.

— O que foi? — perguntou incomodado com o olhar dela.

— O-O que exatamente faremos? — perguntou hesitante.

Toshizou levou minutos para entender o que ela queria dizer, e, quando entendeu, suspirou, saindo de cima dela e preparando-se para levantar. Não adiantava, não conseguiria fazer aquilo sabendo que ela era totalmente leiga no assunto.

— Onde você vai? — Chizuru perguntou, erguendo-se e segurando-o pela mão.

— Não posso continuar com isso — respondeu trincando os dentes. — É melhor esquecermos sobre isso. Você não está preparada, talvez nunca esteja — suspirou ao reconheceu aquilo – sendo algo muito infeliz para si.

— O- Mas, como assim? Esquecermos? Hijikata-san, nem pense nisso! Me explique o que está acontecendo, será mais fácil, não acha?

"Mais fácil!" gritou Toshi mentalmente. Não seria mais fácil. Como iria contar para ela que o fim para o que começaram era fazer sexo? Melhor, como explicar o que era sexo?

Não, não iria ter a responsabilidade e a paciência para explicar a uma garota como ela sobre isso.

— Primeiro, Hijikata-san: porque o seu… está… reto? — perguntou Chizuru corada.

Toshizou amaldiçoara-se mentalmente, mil vezes, e agora mais mil. No fim havia perdido para a insistência da garota e lá estavam eles, sentados um de frente para o outro, ele, ainda excitado e ela, aparentemente, nem notando seu estado físico de nudez. Mas Toshi não falaria nada, era melhor deixá-la acostumar-se a estar sem roupa em sua presença, talvez facilitasse em algum sentido.

— Vamos por partes. Eu nunca imaginei-me explicando sobre essas coisas para uma garota. — comentou desviando os olhos, pensativo. — O que estávamos fazendo eram preliminares, entende?

— Estávamos nos preparando para algo? — questionou surpresa, Toshi afirmou. — Mas para o quê?

— Bem, imagino que Koudou-san nunca tenha conversado com você sobre isso, e você nunca tenha tido uma amiga mulher que pudesse contar. — disse ele vendo-a confirmar. — Iríamos fazer coisas… que adultos fazem.

— Coisas que adultos fazem — repetiu ela, mostrando que prestava muita atenção no que ele dizia, deixando-o ainda mais desconcertado.

— Você sabe como crianças são feitas? — questionou temeroso.

— Bem, sim. — respondeu simplesmente, deixando-o apreensivo. Ela havia aprendido exatamente o quê? — Ao que me foi dito, ela nasce quando um homem e uma mulher se juntam e decidem ter um bebê. Eles precisam ficar sozinhos por horas.

Toshi suspirou, o que ela sabia não era mentira, mas era o mínimo do mínimo, no fundo ela não sabia como uma criança era feita, assim como Toshi suspeitava.

— É isso, mas ao mesmo tempo não é. — comentou vendo-a franzir o cenho. — É necessário um homem e uma mulher, e algum tempo juntos, mas há algo que é crucial que seja feito para que a criança nasça.

— O que é?

— Sexo — respondeu simplesmente, corando.

— Se… — Chizuru cobriu o rosto, vermelha como um pimentão. — Eu… ouvi algumas mulheres comentando, mas não sei o que é. — assumiu ela, cruzando os dedos pensativa. — Hijikata-san… poderia me explicar?

— Não é tão simples, Chizuru — murmurou, fitando-a sério.

— Tentarei ao máximo entender, por favor — pediu ela, a luz da vela bruxuleando criava sombras no quarto e deixavam a imagem dela misteriosa, enquanto a cor da chama tornava sua pele brilhante. Toshi suspirou.

— Hum… Como explicar… É quando um casal une seus corpos de um modo muito íntimo. O homem solta na mulher uma semente que criará o bebê em seu corpo — explicou, uma explicação realmente muito complicada, mas era melhor do que nada.

— E… nós iríamos ter um filho? — perguntou corada e assustada.

— Não! — respondeu Toshi rapidamente.

— Mas você disse… — ela começou, mas ele interrompeu-a.

— Acontece que sexo não é apenas para gerar filhos, há um certo prazer no ato, e se for com alguém que amamos é ainda melhor — explicou evasivo, esperava nunca ter que passar por aquilo novamente.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Toshizou sabia que, depois de tudo aquilo, Chizuru ficaria receosa de tê-lo por perto. Mas o homem foi surpreendido quando sentiu as mãos gentis da menina em seu rosto. Ela estava ali, na sua frente, nua e sorrindo para ele, tranquilizando-o.

Toshi amaldiçoou-se, sentia seu corpo reagir ao que via. Chizuru parecia não ligar, o que incomodava ele. Segurando-a pelo pulso, afastou-se.

— Você… não quer fazer isso? — perguntou Chizuru hesitante.

— É melhor não… — respondeu sem olhar para ela.

— Eu… não entendo tudo, mas sei que quero estar com você. Eu não me importo com as consequências, contanto que possamos ficar juntos — disse ela suavemente.

— Não precisamos fazer isso para ficarmos juntos — contradiz, fitando-a com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Mas… eu sinto que se fizermos, ficaremos mais próximos. Por favor, deixe-me tentar. Eu quero estar com você de todas as formas, é só o que peço — implorou Chizuru, vendo-o balançar a cabeça negativamente.

— É a terceira vez que eu perco para você nas últimas poucas horas — comentou sorrindo de lado, debruçando-se sobre ela para tomar seus lábios para si em um beijo calmo e doce.

Mas Chizuru estava decidida a levar adiante o que haviam começado. Abraçando-o pelo pescoço, ela jogou-se para trás, levando-o junto, sem interromper o beijo. As mãos fortes deslizaram pelo corpo abaixo do seu com calma e possessão, sentindo a pele lisa e as curvas do corpo que ainda possuía algumas características de menina.

Toshi não importava-se mais se aquilo era errado, não ligava. Ter ela consigo era o suficiente. As pessoas que _explodissem_. Enquanto Chizuru estivesse bem com ele, seria o suficiente.

Sorriu, dando-lhe um leve selinho e afastando-se, beijando o mamilo dela diversas vezes, acariciando o outro seio com os dedos, divertindo-se ao vê-la remexer-se, suspirar e arrepiar-se. Nunca havia imaginado que fazer a pessoa que amava sentir-se bem poderia deixá-lo tão feliz.

O que se seguiu foi uma série de carícias, sussurros, suspiros e experiências novas para Chizuru, e Toshi estava radiante em ser o causador delas. Não houve pressa, ele fez tudo o que era necessário para que aquilo fosse o mais doce possível para ela, para que pudesse lembrar-se daquilo como algo bom.

Mas haveriam sensações que eles não poderia fazê-la não sentir, e uma delas foi a dor da penetração. Era a primeira vez dela, e mesmo que ele houvesse feito o possível e até o impossível, mantendo a calma e sendo gentil, ainda sim ela gritou de dor, mordendo a palma da mão, e derramou diversas lágrimas sofridas.

Ao ver o que havia feito, Toshi abraçou-a apertado e esperou que ela se acostumasse. Não havia outra forma de melhorar as coisas. Quando ela sussurrou que tudo bem, que havia diminuído a dor, ele moveu-se lentamente, saindo e entrando com cuidado, observando cada uma das expressões que passavam pelo rosto de Chizuru.

Naquela altura do jogo, o quarto já estava abafado e os gemidos dela perdiam-se nos lábios dele. Não podiam fazer muito barulho, o que era um problema sério, mas fariam o possível para que fossem o mais baixo possível.

Quando o som de passos chegou ao ouvido de ambos, Toshi parou no mesmo instante. Arfava, o rosto contra o ombro nu dela, sentindo as mãos pequenas em suas costas. A Yukimura fitou a porta, vendo a sombra passar por ela em passos calmos. Suspirou, pensando o quão complicado seria se alguém descobrisse o que havia acontecido ali naquele quarto.

Riu levemente, soltando o ar lenta e pausadamente. Sentiu Toshi mover-se um pouco dentro de si.

— Se continuar assoprando em meu pescoço, ficarei mais excitado — disse o Hijikata em uma mistura de malícia e súplica, ficar parado estava sendo muito difícil.

Mas logo o barulho de pés sumiu e Toshizou voltou ao seu trabalho, com ainda mais afinco, ouvindo o risinho engraçado de sua amada, uma mistura de vergonha, graça e indignação.

O que aquele momento significava para eles não poderia ser dito em palavras. Depois de tanto tempo juntos, de vivenciar tantas batalhas e conflitos e de ver tantos companheiros morrerem, eles imaginavam que eles ficariam felizes em ver que as coisas entre eles haviam dado certo.

O fim daquele fascinante momento foi uma explosão de cores para Chizuru e uma sensação enorme de conforto e satisfação para Toshizou. Podia fazer aquilo várias vezes sem se cansar, mas podia notar que o mesmo não poderia ser dito de sua menina. Ela arfava, as unhas que haviam fincado-se nas costas dele no momento de êxtase haviam relaxado.

Toshi jogou seu corpo para o lado, caindo pesadamente sobre o _futon_ e fitando o teto. A vela que estava para apagar e o bocejo cansado de Chizuru fizeram com que ele desse a noite por encerrada ao puxar a menina para encostar em seu peito e cobri-los com o _edredom_.

— Hijikata-san — chamou a Yukimura baixinho.

— Shii — Toshi beijou levemente a testa dela —, durma, precisamos descansar para amanhã. E nunca se esqueça: eu te amo.

— Também te amo — disse ela, bocejando.

Os dois fecharam os olhos, aconchegando-se um no outro e logo adormecendo.

Mal sabiam eles que haveria de sobrar apenas um ao outro no fim daquela longa jornada. Precisariam de forças para superar os obstáculos e viverem juntos, para sempre. O mal passaria, o tempo passaria, a neve passaria, as dores passariam, as folhas das árvores cairiam, mas o amor deles sobreviveria?

**Owaranai yoru ni negai wa hitotsu**

**(**Nessa noite sem fim, eu tenho apenas um pedido:**)**

**"Hoshi no nai sora ni kagayaku hikari o"**

**(**"Que haja uma luz no céu sem estrelas"**)**

**Modorenai bashou ni suteta mono de sae**

**(**Até as coisas que deixei para trás há muito tempo**)**

**Umarekawatte ashita o kitto terasu**

**(**Um dia vão iluminar o amanhã**)**

**Hoshikuzu no naka de anata ni deaeta**

**(**Eu pude te encontrar em meio às estrelas**)**

**Itsuka no kimochi no mama aetara yokatta**

**(**Seria ótimo se meus sentimentos nunca mudassem**)**

**Modoranai kako ni naita koto de sae**

**(**Eu chorei pelo passado que nunca mais voltará**)**

**Umarekawatte ashita o kitto terashite kureru**

**(**Mas as lágrimas um dia vão iluminar meu amanhã**) ²**

* * *

**¹** – Poema "Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver" de Luís Vaz de Camões.

**²**– Música "Rokutousei no Yoru" da Aimer, Ending do animê No.6.

**³** – Onomatopeia barulho do pulsar do coração em japonês, semelhante ao pom pom (português) e thump thump (inglês).

¹¹ – Colchão usado tradicionalmente pelos japoneses.

**¹²** – Roupa tradicional japonesa.

*ANÚNCIOS*  
Acompanhe minha página no facebook StorySoulPoet  
Curte escrever histórias yaoi? Entra no grupo groups/1414073942153819/


End file.
